They Think They Know
by kelseypaige
Summary: [oneshot slight TezuFuji] In which Tezuka technically doesn't have a favorite color thus everyone tries to guess what it is and no one is exactly correct.


**They Think They Know  
**

**By: missnhaca **

**For the 20balls challenge on livejournal**

* * *

**1.**

Tezuka technically has no favorite color.

**2.**

98 chance that Tezuka's favorite color is rainbow. (2 because of Sparkly Power-Up Remix Juice)

98 chance that Tezuka is of the homosexual nature. (2 because he doesn't have a lisp)

96 chance that Tezuka's favorite color is rainbow and he's homosexual. (4 because Tezuka likes Julia from t.A.T.u.)

**3.**

0 chance that Tezuka's favorite color is rainbow because rainbow isn't a color. Data on him is never precise.

**4.**

Tezuka-buchou's favorite color is red. It's Eiji's hair color, after all, and doesn't everyone know that Eiji has the softest and bounciest hair of them all? Nya, Tezuka-buchou always says _don't get careless_ and the Red Cross is the biggest medical help thing and their main symbol is a cross and it's red and they even have red in their name so Tezuka's favorite- hoi hoi! Hey, why are you taking the microphone away, I'm not done! Nya, meanie.

**5.**

It has to be red because Tezuka always wins at card games, mostly through a royal flush and doesn't everyone know that in a deck of cards, royalty is red? That's why it has to be red because Eiji-kun says so and doesn't everyone know that Eiji-kun is always right and – but wait. Red is like blood and buchou probably hates blood because he hates injuries so maybe his favorite color is pink? No, it must be red because buchou is EVIL since he always makes poor Eiji run laps.

**6.**

Tezuka-buchou probably likes light blue the most because he's so kind and light blue is such a nice, kind color. Like when the team comes over to out sushi house to eat after a win, Tezuka never tries to drink sake like the rest of the boys. He's also very kind to me and silently supports me no matter what my goals are.

**7.**

I notice… he likes looking at Fuji a lot and Fuji-san has blue eyes… so… no I'm not implying anything I was just stating an observation –

BURNING! TEZUKA-BUCHOU HAS THE HOTS FOR FUJI-SAN. FIGHT-O, TEZUKA-BUCHOU!

**8.**

His favorite is definitely not white because they remind him of the hospital walls. Once he revealed to me how much he hates the white walls and white benches and my uncle's white lab coat because they all mock him for the weakness in his wrist. It's not like he's weak, and I've told him many times but he just doesn't believe me. I hope he's been taking good care of himself. In our freshman year, Tezuka told me that we were going to win nationals. He has so much dedication, and he's one of the kindest people I know. I think, while his favorite color might not be gold, it's the color that represents him the best.

**9.**

Maybe it's green because he loves the great outdoors. When I arranged a mountain climbing trip before Tezuka left for Germany, Tezuka really seemed to enjoy it. Or blue for the same reason. That and the fact that he's been spending a lot of time with Fuji lately, and Fuji has brilliant blue eyes. I wonder what that means.

**10.**

Fushhuu… yellow. Tennis balls. SHUT UP, BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?

**11.**

UWWAAA Tezuka's favorite color must be the color of SUGOI because Fuji-san likes Tezuka so much and ! Fuji is so amazing and so SUGOI and one day I hope I can be as SUGOI as Fuji-san but don't tell anyone because Atobe-san will get angry if he knows that I think Fuji-san is so SUGOI and I think Fuji-san is even more SUGOI than Atobe and then he'll make me run laps and that would be so NOT SUGOI because then I would get tired and I wouldn't be able to go see Fuji-san after school and that would be even LESS SUGOI.

**12.**

At first, I would say Tezuka's favorite color would be black, because he's very 2D and a rather boring person. However, after seeing his passion for tennis during his match with my star, Keigo Atobe, he might fit the color silver more.

**13.**

Isn't he into German techno? What was that band… Kraftweck? He wanted to "spin some disks at the club" once he got back. I wonder if he did. I really don't know what to think of him, and luckily I don't have to. He's Ryuzaki-san's responsibility.

**14.**

tezuka-san's favorite color is probably brown. sometimes I envy him but I also feel irritated because he tries to act like he doesn't care and everyone knows he must care because tennis is his life or something and I don't know how people stand him because he's so boring and that's why his favorite color is probably brown and also fuji's hair is brown and so is his so like it's the obvious choice like when butterflies choose their mates it's just so natural and brown is a very natural color, wouldn't you think, kamio?

**15.**

Ore-sama knows that Tezuka's favorite color is purple because Tezuka looks up to Ore-sama so much ever since Ore-sama beat him in tennis and since Ore-sama's favorite color is purple, any person wanting to be Ore-sama would have the favorite color of purple, too.

**16.**

Tezuka likes German sausages and they have a slight purple tint. Or, Ore-sama would expect them to, since Ore-sama has never actually eaten one before because they are too fatty and would affect Ore-sama's figure.

**17.**

Cheers …it's probably green. Because the tennis courts are green. And he always wears that green sweat band around his wrist whenever he plays tennis. Or yellow. Because tennis balls are yellow. Or maybe purple. Grape Ponta. But Tezuka-buchou doesn't like grape Ponta. I know his favorite isn't black or blue because they remind him of the bruises I give him after I beat him in tennis and he hates that, heh… Mada mada dane.

**18.**

Based on my two years of tennis experience and my education at my previous tennis school, I'm qualified to say that Tezuka-buchou's favorite color is, in fact, lavender. The time he played Echizen before he left to go to Germany, Tezuka-buchou was wearing this fashionable white shirt with purple trims. That game was rather crucial to not only Tezuka's state of mind but the future of all of Seigaku, so wearing a lavender shirt obviously shows how the color helps him achieve zen.

**19.**

Mitsu-kun's (Fuji." What what? Haha, don't look at me like that, Mistu. Oh, okay, fine!) Tezuka-buchou's favorite color is blue. He's in love with Seigaku (yeah, more then he loves me - Tezuka, STOP THAT.) and Seigaku's colors are white and blue. Since white is technically not a color, his favorite color must be blue. Mits- I mean, Tezuka loves outdoor tennis, and what better to represent the great outdoors than the aquamarine sky?

Tezuka's love for me is about as vast as the ocean and seas. (I was kidding, Tezuka. Really! No, what? Okay maybe not.)

He also likes staring into my eyes.(Don't be like that, Tezuka-kun. Everyone knows you're a secret romantic. Remember last Valentines Day when you -)

**20.**

Tezuka is the captain of the tennis club and a third year student at Seishun Academy Middle or Seigaku. He is an incredibly talented player.Tezuka is serious about everything he does, and very strict - one of his trademark phrases is "Let's not get careless". His special tennis attacks include his famous "zero-shiki drop shot", his "Tezuka Zone", and his "No-touch-ace serve".

His favorite color is grey.

* * *

**A/N: The facts in 20 (excluding the color grey) are from Tezuka's profile on wikipedia. I claim no ownership to it.**


End file.
